The Legend of Pendulum
by Kuritiragonette
Summary: A new threat is rising, and the Shingetsu Family, a family of divinities that rule the Draco Dimension, are trying to find and stop it. Meanwhile, Hikari and Kage Misto, members of the Royal Family, along with their Guardians, Pendulum and Synch, are trying to find a way to get back home from the Synchro Dimension so they can stop the evil from taking over their world.
1. The Friendship Cup?

**A/N SORRY 4 BEING OUT FOR SO LONG, GUYS...BUT HEY, I GOT A NEW STORY~!**  
 **HOPE YOU [FORGIVE ME AND] ENJOY~!**

* * *

My name is Pendulum Okami, and I'm a Dracon, half human, half dragon.

I don't really know much about my past, except that I was fated to save all 4 dimensions.  
I hatched into the family called the Sunrise tribe, and I considered the alpha female, Kitsune, my mother. But, I was born in the dawn of a horrible war that would steal the life of an entire world.  
To prevent the threat from coming over to our lands, they devised a squad of the best Duelists to protect our dimension.  
One of them was a friend of Kitsune's, a boy named Yuya Sakaki, and soon, she, too, wanted to fight alongside her comrade.  
Around this time we came upon twins, Hikari and Kage Mist. I Instantly fell for Hikari, and I soon I discovered that we had a lot in common and that she liked me too, even though she never said anything about it.  
One night, she and her brother were kidnapped by someone who I later found out was their guardian, Aibou/Ritsu. [They're the same people, just in the same body, kind of like an alter ego.]  
From there, Hikari then became my Master, and accidentally teleported us to the Synchro Dimension, where I met another me, [For we're in another dimension.] Clear-Wing, or Synch, and man, that Dracon could outrun the city's police!  
And now, we are in his care, hiding from the Security Forces in a part of the city known as the commons, where the poor are divided from the rich.  
"Pendulum, time for breakfast, _slowpoke_ ~!" I heard Synch sing as I peeked through my lazy eyelids to see pale yellow eyes staring at me.  
"Ah-Synch, wha?!" I got tangled up in my hammock, and fell to the ground as a Dracon in a blanket. [Like a pig in a blanket, just with a dragon.]  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that Pendulum-san." He apologized as he untangled me from my bedding.  
"Pen," Hikari started as she walked into where I was sleeping, holding a frying pan with scrambled eggs and sausage.  
"Hurry up and eat, after all, we have a long day of exploring until we find Kitsune and the others, right?" She smiled as her footsteps went into the kitchen.  
"Also, I was wonderin' if you'd like to train with me, Pen-nii?" Synch asked as he hovered upside down and stared at me from his new perspective.  
"I won't mind sparring with you a bit, Synch, but on one condition." I said as I made my way towards the sweet smell of Hikari's cooking.  
"And what's that, Pen?" He asked as he landed on his seat.  
"It's that you'll not use your wings anytime we fight!" I pointed to his folded teal, diamond-shaped, transparent wings that almost blended in with his black and mostly white scales.  
"Eh?! Why?!" He whined as he stood up from his seat. I pointed to my dark red and scarlet back, which was wingless. He then, felt his smooth, glassy wings, and understood what I'd meant.  
"Alright, boys," Hikari moved her electric cerulean and ebony bangs out of her face as she poured us some orange juice.  
"So, where are we looking first?" "I think we should go to my old home first," Synch suggested as he consumed a forkful of scrambled egg.  
"I think Yugo-nii might be there."  
"What about you, Pen, any idea of where to look?" Hikari asked after she took a drink of the liquid sunshine.  
"Not really," I poked around my oily sausage, leaving a trail of grease behind on the snow-white dish.  
"But, I think I remember some sort of tournament going on around here, what was it called again?" Synch then zoomed to me with a poster in his arms. [I didn't even see him go upstairs to get it.]  
"The Friendship Cup, that's the big event that's goin' on 'round here, there's Duelists from all ranks coming here to show what they're made of!" He explained enthusiastically  
"It's 'post to be a way of union between the rich and poor, the Nobles and the Peasants, 'ya know?"  
"Yeah, Synch, that's a pretty good way to go since there's so much conflict between them." Hikari stated.  
There was a sound towards the door, and I felt myself tense up.  
"Come on out, we've got you surrounded!" a deep, older male voice boomed outside the wood door.  
"What do we do now?" I asked my other self as they started hammering on the entrance.  
"Hikari, help Pen fly," He commanded hastily as the mage quickly cast a flying spell on both her and I, and we followed the Clear-Wing out of the base, heading towards the more crowded area of the commons.  
"Where are we going, Synch?" I asked as he looked over his wings to see me with a not-so-like-him serious face.  
"To the next safest place I can think of, the Orphanage."


	2. Hongosha- Guardian

**A/N SECOND CHAP, SECOND CHAP~!  
AND THE NEW EXPERIMENT BEGINS~! XD  
[I think I leaked too much...]  
ANYWAY, ENJOY~!**

* * *

 ***Synch's POV, not to long later***

"Hey, anyone home?"  
Synch knocked on the weathered door at the entrance.  
"Who's there?" an obvious pretend adult voice questioned from the other side.  
"Ms. Mayu, it's your dear brother, Clear-Wing, who has come to visit after my _excruciatingly_ long absence." He said dramatically.  
The door then swung open and a small violet-haired girl lunged on Synch, almost making him lose his balance.  
"Synch-nii, We're _so_ glad you finally came back home!" She exclaimed as she embraced her 'brother'.  
"Wait, _'We'_?" I thought aloud as a sudden stampede of children came running out from the little doorway towards Synch, who fell to the ground from all the force.  
"I see that 'yall are getting' stronger, takin' me down like that!" He chuckled lightheartedly.  
"Where were you, Synch-nii?" A boy asked, and that sparked a wave of questions coming from everybody.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, little sibs, one at a time, 'aright?" He had a warm smile on his face as he started taking questions.  
 _/They seem to accept him as a person even though he's a Dracon,/_ I talked to my mistress through our telepathic bond.  
 _/I see, and the children even have a happier aura now that they see him, safe, and unharmed./_ Hikari stated, as she could analyze multiple people's life force just by looking at them.  
"Synch-nii, who're they?" A child pointed a small finger at both of us.  
"Oh, you mean Hikari and Pendulum?" He asked the kid as he got down to his level.  
"They're people I had to save from the Top Cops," Synch explained as all the children stared at him with lit-up eyes.  
"And Pendulum there is another me!" He grinned at me. The kids 'Ooohed' as all their attention turned to me, then Hikari.  
"And Hikari's apparently Pen's _girlfriend_." He tried to whisper to the mass, but Hikari slowly became red with embarrassment.  
Suddenly, all the girls came in a small ring around Hikari. "Hikari-chan, you look so pretty, are you a princess?" One child said, Hikari sat down, and the others imitated her.  
"Well, I actually am a princess, from another world!" She started.  
"You, see I had quite a journey from my home to here, would you like to hear it?"  
"YEAH!" Hikari laughed lightly as she began her story.

 ***That night***

"Pendulum, make yourself comfortable," I said as I showed him where he'd be staying for the night.  
"I'm going to go get the kids ready for bed."  
"Thanks, Synch, goodnight." The redhead said as I walked towards the entrance to the room.  
"No prob, and 'Night, Pen~." I sang as I closed the door and headed to each of the kid's rooms to see that they were ready to go to sleep. After about an hour and a half, I finally made my way to my own room, where I fell asleep instantly.  
I slept soundly, until a whisper of a voice called out.  
"It has so much potential, it would be a good Guardian…."  
I slightly opened an eye, but saw nobody.  
 _/I can't be that tired, right?_/  
I shook it off and continued my 8 hours.  
"Let the ceremony begin…"  
I snapped my eyes open when I felt a warm palm on my gem, along with a pulsing white light.  
"W-what…..a-are….'ya... _doin'_ to me?!" I snarled at whoever was preforming this odd thing to me.  
I got no answer as a sudden burst of agony came coursing through my body, and a feeling of burning on my collarbone.  
"….P-please…. _YAMERO_!" I screamed as I suddenly fell on the hardwood floor, out of breath, my whole body throbbing.  
"…Now, you're my Guardian," A male voice said as cool hands cupped my cheeks and a pair of luminous gold eyes reflected the pale moonlight.  
"From now, until the end of time…"

 ***The next Morning***

"Hey, Synch-nii, it's time to ea- AHHH!" I heard a scream of one of my siblings as I slowly creaked open my eyes to see what had happened, but I saw nothing, and they slammed shut again.  
"Synch, wake up, Daijoubu?" I was scooped up in gentle, but strong arms, and the voice was light and silky, so it must've been Hikari.  
"Hikari….hora…" Pen said as a silence fell in the room as a small groan came from someone else.  
"Wha….Hikari... _Pen_ …?" I heard a new voice ask sleepily.  
"Kage, what are you doing here?" She asked, apparently knowing this person.  
"What do you _think_ , Sis?" He yawned.  
"I was finding a Guardian, just like you." I then fluttered my eyes open to see a male with stark-white hair, a pale complexion, and almost glowing golden orbs.  
The teen now known as Kage crawled over to me and barely tugged at the hem of my shirt, and there, where it was burning earlier, was a silver, glowing '96' on my collarbone.  
"As you can see, Hikari, I now have a guardian."


	3. Tomodachi- Friend

**A/N NEXT CHAP, AND KAGE'S FINALLY BACK INTO THE STORY, HURRAH~! XD**

* * *

Hikari was wide eyed with confusion, she looked at Pendulum, and back at me.  
She then grabbed Pen by the tail and dragged him out of the room and down the hallway to another area.  
"What was _that_ for?" I questioned.  
Kage started to smile a bit.  
"She probably got _embarrassed_ …." I titled my head a bit.  
"Wha'dya mean?" Kage looked away quickly.  
"I'm her twin brother, I understand her better than anyone else," He started.  
"And from what just happened, I say she was a little embarrassed that she didn't make Pendulum her official Guardian like I did." I stared at my mark.  
"So, what does a Guardian do, exactly?" He had a quizzical expression on his face, as if he expected me to know this.  
"What do you _think_ he does? He protects, serves, and obeys his master." He briefly explained.  
"Is that all we're of use to?" I asked, and quickly covered my mouth, wondering why I just blurted that out.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm….just sayin'….I mean, look at Hikari and Pendulum," I suddenly stood up facing towards the hall.  
"They're _more_ than just master and servant." He then stood up in front of me, a bit taller than I was.  
"So, what's your point?" He asked, his arms folded.  
"My point is….that let's not be just the one who commands and who obeys," I tried to stare at him in the face, but I was obviously a little short.  
"So, what you're saying is that you-"  
"Want to not be just partners in this war, but also friends." I finished the sentence.  
Kage was silent for a while before holding out his hand to me.  
"Very well, then, Synch, you're now my friend, and not just my protector." I took his hand, and shook on our agreement.

 ***Somewhere else, Neo's POV***

" **LET ME GO**!" My voice boomed through the hollow room as the sound of clicking heels came my way.  
"What a _surprise_ , my _dear_ cousin, _Prince Neo_." She came into the light and curtsied.  
"What do you mean, 'cousin'?" I questioned the stranger.  
"I mean that we share a common ancestor, do we not?" She asked, twirling her golden-tangerine braid.  
"You mean the God of Destruction?" I said, looking at her dead in the eye.  
"Why _yes_ , Neo," She began as she circled around me ever so slowly.  
"I, Capella Thousand, descended from the Goddess of Evil, Vega Thousand, and you come from the long line of Venus Thousand, the Goddess of Good." She then stopped in front of me.  
"Capella, why am I here? Where are the other Heirs?!" I demanded being held back my heavy chains.  
"Oh, don't worry about _Scarlett_ and _Sagion_ , they'll come and save you soon enough~…." She smirked at me with orbs that glowed with the fire of revenge.  
"In the meantime, I think you would be so _kind_ as to tell me where Hikari and Kage are…."

 ***Normal POV*  
**  
"Neo, where are you?!" Scarlett yelled through the seemingly endless halls as Sagion followed close behind.  
"Scarlett, we've been looking _forever_ , they might have taken him somewhere else." Sagion panted as Scarlett balled her fist.  
"Scarlett….Sagion…?" A voice echoed through the hall.  
"Neo? Can you tell us where you are?" Scarlett asked. "I'm at the last door at the end." He responded.  
When they got there, they found the last member of the Heirs on the ground, exhausted.  
"What _happened_ to him, Scar?" Scarlett looked over him, making sure no bones were broken.  
"Nothing severe, just tired." She responded, moving some of his medium-length dirty blond hair out of his face.  
"Thank _goodness_ , I can't even start to _imagine_ what Queen Airia would do to punish us." He laughed a bit, though Sagion already knew that she was probably going to _kill_ them for letting her son get captured.  
"Scar…..Sagi..?" Neo's ice-blue orbs slowly opened to see the burnt-orange and ebony haired princess of embers and the snow haired prince of thunder.  
"Hey, how you feeling?" Scarlett asked, a gentle warmness filled her ruby eyes.  
"I'm…alright," Neo said slowly as he tried to sit up.  
"Just…a bit…tired…"  
"Glad to know that you're not dead, _right_?" Sagion asked, his sapphire eyes filled with happiness.  
They laughed for a bit before helping Neo get back to their home, the Galaxy Palace.

 ***A few hours later, Capella's POV***

"Capella, _how's school_?" My father asked over the phone as I prepared some Ramen.  
"It's been alright, I guess…" I responded, a blade of scissors between my teeth as I poured the bag of shrimp flavoring into the boiling soup.  
"Well, I was just checking up on you, Cap," He finished as I mixed the flavoring with the pale yellow tangle of noodles.  
"See you soon, Kiddo." I pressed the off button on my phone and sat down with a bowl of steaming Ramen.  
"If only he knew what I'm going through….then he would understand why I am the way I am…." I thought out loud as I ate my soup.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at my front door.  
I got up, and went to see who it was, but as soon as I opened the door, I was put to sleep.  
When I finally woke up, I saw that I was trapped in some dark, abandoned, warehouse.  
"Seems the scent wore off, Starling." A Female stated as I heard the faint sound of wing beats.  
"Well, at least we got her here, Rose." I struggled to escape, but was held in tight by some vines.  
 _/…Well, now I know that karma exists.../_ I thought as a pair of teenagers came into the moonlight.  
"Capella Thousand, we know that you're a member of the Thousand Family of gods, and that you have a burning desire for vengeance for your Mother," The male, _'Starling'_ , began, his yellow-green gaze on me.  
"But, we have a proposal for you." His words peaked my interest.  
"What _kind_ of proposal?"  
"We would like you to help us in the Interdimensional War against Academia."  
My eyes widened a bit, I originally fought with Academia, and they promised me the revenge that I desired, as long as I fought for them, and came back victorious _.  
/I could try my father's technique that he succeeded in all those years ago…/  
_I hesitated for a moment, before finally deciding my choice.  
"I will go with you to defeat Academia in the Fugo Dimension." Starling nodded and he told the girl to let me go.  
"So, what do you specialize in?" Rose, the girl asked as I stretched my tensed muscles.  
"I mostly use dark magic, but I'm pretty good with a scythe." I responded as my attention turned to Rose's wings.  
"Are those…. _Petals_?" I asked as she flapped her dark pink wings a bit.  
"Yep, I'm a Black Rose, and my name's Rosaline Noir," She introduced herself, she then turned to Starling.  
"And that's Starblast, he's my little hybrid." She said, a light smile on her face, apparently, they're in some sort of romantic relationship.  
"Alright, Capella, you're going to follow us." He began as he opened a dark-blue portal.  
"Alright, but where are we going?" I asked as I stepped through it, only to be in a garden somewhere else.  
"We'll be seeing how good of a Mage you are," Rosaline said as she shifted into her armor of petals and thorns, and brought out a pair of fans with sharp, knife-like ends. "After all, we can't afford to lose, _right?_ "


End file.
